Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinacion
by Kal-K
Summary: Clark drogado e inconsciente es llevado Apokolips. Siendo seducido por Lashina su carcelera, tiempo después provocando dos cosas un gran amor entre los dos, la furia de Darkseid contra de ellos y los suyos
1. Fisica o Quimica

Apokolips. En los calabozos

Clark se encontraba vestido de Superman o casi, ya no se encontraba con su capa o la parte de arriba de su uniforme. Se encontraba con grilletes encadenado a una pared en sus brazos, piernas y una Kryptonita verde en el piso debajo de el

Se encontraba solo, lo más seguro es que lo están grabando pensó él. Había sido drogado por un gas verde en un callejón de Metrópolis, lo había golpeado sin parar dejándolo noqueado por los efecto de la Kryptonita y los últimos días aquí ha sido lo mismo. Se escuchaban unos pasos. Se abrió la puerta metálica, no podía reconocer a la persona que venía entrando, su vista estaba borrosa

Hola, Superman – dijo suavemente la mujer

Clark reconoció esa voz. Abrió los ojos y contemplo a Lashina o Duquesa una fiel de Darkseid, hermosa como siempre. Observo como la forma de su uniforme negro abrazaba estrechamente su figura curvilínea. Cerró rápidamente los ojos y giro la cabeza, no podía permitirse pensar de esa forma.

Lashina cerró la distancia entre ellos y coloco una mano en el rostro de Clark, haciendo que se vean frente a frente

Pobre de ti – dijo Lashina con simpatía – lo que te hemos hecho mis colegas y yo – le susurro. Mirándose frente a frente

Se lo que quieres, Lashina. No creas que voy a caer tan rápido, porque tu se has buena conmigo – le dijo el

Clark miró a Lashina y ella a él, a unos metros de distancia. Sus ojos fueron hacia sus pechos grandes a través de su ajustado uniforme. Esto significa que probablemente no estaba usando un sujetador. El pensamiento de fue un enorme provocativo para Clark. Lashina lo miraba a él silenciosamente y cuidadosamente, Clark se encontró fantaseando sobre eliminación del uniforme de Lashina con sus propias manos. Se revelaría sus pechos completos. Muy mal, quería devorar esos pechos. Muy mal, quería ver a Lashina totalmente desnuda y zonas de su cuerpo. Los grilletes en sus brazos y las piernas un tormento aún más a él, ahora que sentía un creciente deseo de tener relaciones sexuales con Lashina.

Clark cerró los ojos y trago saliva. Se pregunta por qué él estaba respondiendo de esta manera. Es porque probablemente nunca había estado junto a ella antes de esta manera, se dio cuenta. Con los años, Clark le había visto varias veces combatiendo, notó que era bien parecida y más ahora débil a causa de la Kryptonita. Clark fue dolorosamente consciente de ella como una mujer, ahora más que nunca antes. Pero ella es una criminal es lo que más le molestaba

Lashina le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le dijo seductoramente, deshizo la parte superior de su uniforme, revelando una generosa cantidad de escote. Clark trató de darle la espalda, pero Lashina giró su rostro en su pecho. Como Clark sospecha, Lashina no llevaba un sujetador. Su pecho estaba cubierto suficiente para que él no pudiera ver sus pezones. Lamentablemente su visión de rayos x no funcionaba – ¿Deseas tocarme, con gusto, me encantaría?

Lashina llegó hacia abajo con su otra mano y sintió la entrepierna de Clark, y el indefenso superhéroe llego a tiritar. Ella sonrió en el efecto que ella estaba teniendo sobre él.

Podría hacer cosas mucho más placentera para ambos. – le susurro ella

Clark comenzó a sollozar de frustración y angustia. Sus brazos y piernas tensas contra los grilletes, quería llegar a la mujer que le había atormentado.

¿Por qué eres tan cruel? – Clark lloró.

Es frustrante. Soy una Furia, pero mi cuerpo tiene necesidades, al igual que todas las otras mujeres. Tengo mucho que ofrecer a un hombre, y no recibo ninguna atención de nadie digno de mí. Luego apareces tú, un joven hermoso. Un hombre que tiene mucho que ofrecer, un hombre que me satisfaga.

No soy tu juguete – dice Clark con su garganta seca. El deseo hacía estragos a través de su cuerpo como un incendio, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para aplastar la llama.

¿Deseas saber por qué lo hago? Te he estado viendo. Pobre, solo, alejado de tus amigos, sufrir días de tortura. Y todavía no flaqueas. He tomado lástima de ti, Superman, y admiro su integridad y coraje. Te encuentro extrañamente atractivo. Pero tú sabes, voy a matarte pronto. ¿Te dije que hay una salida?"

¿Una salida? – Repitió Clark.

Únete a nosotros – dijo Lashina. – Podemos borrar tus recuerdos de Superman, Clark Kent o Kal-El, como te hagas llamar. Tú puedes ser verdaderamente uno de nosotros. Tú y yo podríamos estar juntos.

Clark miró la Baronesa con recelo.

Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… – dijo Clark. El se cayó cuando Lashina le pone un dedo en sus labios y se acercó más a él, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

No me rechaces hasta que hayas tenido tiempo para pensar en ello – susurró Lashina. – ¿Sólo piénsalo? Podría ser tan maravilloso.

Con estas palabras, Lashina volvió a salir, y Clark quedó solo. Se inclinó su cabeza y sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba listo para derrumbarse bajo un peso demasiado pesado para él tener. Este tormento de psicosexual simplemente demasiado para él, más que la tortura había previamente soportado. Clark sabía lo que quería su cuerpo. Sabía que quería ahora, Lashina. Sería tirar todo a la basura, tirar el deber y el honor, por la oportunidad de hacer realidad esta fantasía sexual potente, una fantasía que estaba tan cercana y posible para él.

No traicionare mi deber. Primero muerto antes de convertirme en uno de ellos. – dijo el

Si hay la menor esperanza, Clark sabía en su corazón que tenía que encontrar una salida de su calabozo. De alguna manera, tenía que salir de aquí.

Palacio de del poderoso Darkseid. Las furias, como Granny Goodness, Desaad, Kalibak y su amo esperaban a Lashina. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón del trono real

He vuelto amo – dijo la mujer arrodillándose ante Darkseid

Levántate, no vas nada mal con el Kryptoniano – le dijo la gran oscuridad

Que desea que haga ahora – pregunto ella, levantándose del suelo

Quiero que lo liberes de las cadenas, quiero que él se confié…quiero su poder con nosotros – dijo por última vez Darkseid

Durante mucho tiempo, Clark se encontraba tendido en el piso de su celda solitaria, tratando lo más posible de alejarse de la Kryptonita. Lashina había sido misericordiosa, pensaba él. Al desencadenarlo de la pared y permitiéndole libertad por la celda.

Clark no sabía qué hora era del día era. El único guardia cerca de la puerta de la celda era un Parademonio que bostezaba ruidosamente. Clark estaba esperando este momento, el momento cuando los Parademonio custodios se relajaban. Falta de disciplina. Lashina se podría mostrar en cualquier minuto ahora, como Clark sabía. Tuvo que hacer un movimiento antes que ella entrada en acción.

Lenta y sigilosamente, Clark se rastreo hacia la puerta de su celda y se puso en pie. El Guardia, con su espalda hacia él, no se había dado cuenta de que Clark estaba de pie, Clark llegó a través de las barras y agarró al guardia por el cuello.

¡Vamos, Clark puedes aguantar un poco mas – dijo Clark mientras luchaba contra el Guardia.

La lucha está causando un enorme problema. El guardia disparó su arma en el aire varias veces, vaciando sus municiones. No era bueno. Más enemigos llegarían dentro de segundos…


	2. Causa o Razón

El Guardián Parademonio finalmente sucumbió ante Clark y se desplomó. Clark reviso al guardia y logro encontrar las llaves de la puerta de su celda. Rápidamente le quito la cerradura a la puerta de la celda y se liberó.

Hubo movimiento en la escalera. Un escuadrón de tropas de Darkseid se dirigía hacia abajo hacia la mazmorra.

Necesito un arma – Clark realizo la búsqueda en el área. El guardia tuvo un extra de moniciones para el arma. Clark tomo el arma, lo recargado y agarró también granadas del Parademonio caído. Los sonidos en las escaleras que conducen a la mazmorra estaban creciendo más fuertes. El enemigo estaría aquí en segundos. Clark tenía una visión completa de la entrada, al final de un pasillo corto. Abrió la puerta del hueco de la escalera.

Clark lanzó una granada a los armados en la puerta de ingreso y los eludió alrededor de una esquina.

Una explosión. De gritos de dolor, consternación y sorpresa. Clark volvió a mirar y vio a los restantes miembros de la escuadra enemiga comenzaron atacar. Clark devolvió el fuego y les disparo a todos. Una docena de Parademonio muertos en el piso. Clark se detuvo junto al cuerpo de uno de los Parademonios.

Nadie venía por el momento. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba algo de ropa. Todo lo que llevaba en este momento fue el pantalón azul con rojo de su uniforme de Superman. Clark apresuradamente se desnudaba y despojado al Parademonio muerto de su uniforme, segundos después vistiéndolo él.

Ahora completamente disfrazado, Clark corrió hasta el hueco de la escalera, orando que para no encontrarse con ninguno de la guardia de Darkseid. Después de tres tramos de escaleras, Clark llegó finalmente a una salida, y en los pasillos había mucho bullicio. La base fue en plena alerta. Las tropas se estaban preparando, tratando de asegurar la zona y encontrar al fugitivo es decir el.

El preso Kryptoniano está vestido con el uniforme de un Parademonio – alcanzo a escuchar Clark por un comunicador. En medio del bullicio general de la base, miró a su alrededor para una salida, una mano llegó a su hombro derecho y lo agarró. Clark se congeló.

Tú, acércate – Lashina dijo, Clark se acerco al corredor oscuro.

¿Sí? – Clark dijo. Debajo de su casco, Sentía gotas de sudor en su frente.

Presenta tus armas lentamente. – pidió. Clark silenciosamente obedeció. Camina hacia mí con las manos arriba – ordeno Lashina.

Clark caminó hacia Lashina. Ambos estaban en la oscuridad, tal que ninguno de los otros del ejército de Darkseid tomó nota de ellos.

Quítate tú casco – Lashina le ordenó a Clark a punta de pistola.

Lo sabía, eres tú – dijo Lashina con placer. He vigilado todos sus movimientos. Sabía que intentarías escapar. Estás igual de fuerte y hábil como pensé que eras y eso que estas debilitado por la Kryptonita. Pero más listo.

O tal vez no es el fin, pensaba Clark. Rápidamente se formó un plan en su mente. Lashina estaba vacilando en tomar medidas en su contra. Cualquier momento ahora Lashina podría llamar a los Parademonio o las furias para aprehenderlo. O ella podría fácilmente dispararle en su estado débil.

La antigua, altiva Lashina había regresado. Lashina que era demasiado hermosa, demasiado conveniente para Clark tocar. Pero Clark sintió que era un acto, un último acto de negación.

Ella estaba temblando visiblemente.

Clark llegó y rápidamente desarmó a Lashina. Los papeles se voltearon. Clark tuvo a Lashina a su merced. Le había empujada contra la pared y acarició sus hombros con sus manos contra la pared.

Yo puedo aún gritar - Lashina susurró en un desafío débil. Sus rostros estaban tan cercanos que casi se tocaban. Clark podía sentir su aliento en su rostro.

Tú podrías, pero no - Clark dijo como sus labios cerca de ella.

Clark besó a Lashina hambrientamente. Por un momento, se olvidó su situación y la necesidad de escapar, como pensaba sólo de amortizar a Lashina de sus burlas sexual antes de él. Presiono fuerte contra ella sus labios y su lengua invadió su boca. Él la había devorado. Sentía a Lashina respondiendo al beso agresivo, y se intensificó su excitación sexual. Su cuerpo fundido en ella comenzaron a gemir impotentes, y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él, tratando de acercarlo más cerca a ella. Al mismo tiempo, la mano de Clark se encontraba con la mama de Lashina y comenzó a mirarle, apretarle y acariciar su pecho como un adolescente enloquecido, cachonda como en sus tiempos en Smallville con las chicas.

Todo este tiempo, Clark nunca dejo su apasionado beso. Cuando finalmente libero a Lashina de sus brazos, Lashina fue agotada y sin aliento. Su rostro fue volcado con la excitación y placer.

No te vayas – Lashina abogó con una voz blanda.

Tengo que irme – dijo Clark, recogiendo su arma y luciendo su casco. – Adiós, cariño.

Lashina se derrumbo hasta las rodillas y vio a Clark irse en tubo de luz. Le había robado su caja madre. Podría encontrarse con amigos, compañeros de equipo y familia. Y ella, Lashina, no sería nada para él. Tal vez ellos nunca se verían así de esta forma nuevamente. ¿Cómo es posible que sea, después de un beso de esos? Ella había sido correcta con él. Fue tan fuerte como ella había sospechosos. En la cama, un hombre como el seria su igual.

Lashina fantaseaba con un hombre fuerte que podría impulsar una y otra vez en su cuerpo desnudo. Un deseo de hacerle el amor a Clark quemado dentro de su corazón. Y ahora él se había ido. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

No te vayas - susurró de nuevo con gran anhelo. Pero Clark ya se había ido.

Un día después. Gotham City. En la Batcave se ven recuerdos de batallas de Batman con sus criminales, como una enorme moneda de Doble Cara y un gran naipe del Guasón. Pasos más allá unos estantes de cristal con los uniformes de Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing. Encontramos a Batman y Superman charlando

Así que entre ambos se estuvieron seduciendo, durante tu estaría en Apokolips – le dice Bruce a Clark

Si, hicimos como si fuera la primera vez que hablábamos y eso que con ella nos conocemos

hace tiempo – respondió Clark

Por lo que hemos visto…ella es una villana de Apokolips y de la elite de Darkseid– comenzó a recordar Bruce

Lo sé – dijo Clark frustrado

Déjame terminar – recalco Bruce

Disculpa – se disculpo Clark

Pero en su interior puede ser buena persona. Como Selina, llevamos un año. Juntos – le dijo Bruce a el

El mismo tiempo que llevo separado de Lois, pero tú conocías a Selina por más tiempo – le respondió Clark

Si…pero tú conoces a las personas mejor que yo, abra algo bueno en Lashina – le responde Bruce. Clark se queda mirándolo y le responde

Yo creo que sí, solo le falta alguien que la acompañe y la guie – afirma Clark

Si la vuelves a ver, trata de hablar con ella – le aconseja Bruce

Días después…Metrópolis

Departamento de Clark Kent. Se abren las ventas de su dormitorio, está todo muy oscuro. Se ve a Clark vestido como Superman. Al final del día, Clark fue finalmente libre para ir a la cama. Su habitación no era muy grane, pero para él estaba bien, con un mínimo de muebles. Había una puerta al lado de su closet que lo llevaba al baño. Dentro del departamento, había otro baño cerca del living. Su nuevo departamento tiene una pequeña cocina muy acogedora.

Hace un año se separo de Lois. Las cosas se hacían insostenibles entre ellos. Ya no era lo mismo que en el comienzo. Lois se había comenzado aburrir de la situación de que Clark estuviera arriesgado su vida constantemente. Lois se había olvidado de lo que la enamoro de Clark y el ya no se sentía igual tampoco al cambio tan radical

Clark entro en su habitación y cerro la ventana. Respiro un suspiro de alivio y se volvió a su cama, dispuesto a dormir toda la noche. Se sentó en la cama para sacar su piyama cuando su espalda toco algo duro.

¿Qué demonios?


	3. Culpa y Amor

Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville

**Resumen de este universo: El inicio de la carrera contra el crimen de Clark como Superman, comienza en el 2008 a la edad de veintiún años, Jonathan murió en la tercera temporada, Lana no volvió de parís, Clark mantuvo una relación sentimental con Chloe toda la cuarta temporada hasta que se graduaron y ella se fue a metrópolis, Clark se fue a recorrer el mundo **

**Al mismo tiempo Lex se marcha del pueblo para adueñarse de LuthorCorp cambiándola a LexCorp, después de la repentinamente muerte de Lionel, Kara aparece a finales del 2008. Zod con sus discípulos no aparecen aun pero pronto. **

2011. Metrópolis

Departamento de Clark Kent. Se abren las ventanas de su dormitorio, está todo muy oscuro. Se ve a Clark vestido como Superman. Al final del día, Clark finalmente libre para ir a la cama. Su habitación no era muy grane, pero para él estaba bien, con un mínimo de muebles. Había una puerta al lado de su closet que lo llevaba al baño. Dentro del departamento, había otro baño cerca del living. Su nuevo departamento tiene una pequeña cocina muy acogedora.

Hace un año se separo de Lois. Las cosas se hacían insostenibles entre ellos. Ya no era lo mismo que en el comienzo. Lois se había comenzado aburrir de la situación de que Clark estuviera arriesgando su vida constantemente. Lois se había olvidado que eso la había enamorado de él y Clark ya no se sentía igual tampoco al cambio tan radical

Clark entro en su habitación y cerro la ventana. Respiro un suspiro de alivio y se volvió a su cama, dispuesto a dormir toda la noche. Se quito su uniforme, sentó en la cama para sacar su piyama cuando su espalda toco algo duro.

¿Qué demonios? – dice Clark aun sin creer que Lashina está en su cama completamente desnuda, ella se le acerca y lo besa apasionadamente recostándose en la cama

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Gloria Votsis es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Callum Blue es General Zod – Colton Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy

Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

Actores Recurrentes:

Michael Ironside es Darkseid – Christine Willes/Granny Goodness

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Departamento de Clark Kent. Horas después

La gran cama de la habitación dejó de moverse. Las sabanas cubrían al los cuerpos del hombre y la mujer. Una sonrisa juguetona, en el rostro de la mujer apareció en sus labios con hambre, mientras sus ojos azules miraban los azules del hombre. Sus labios estaban abiertos mostrando sus dientes blancos. Los dos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor. Las gotas caían de su frente, tocando la garganta y la mezcla con la suya. Ella suspiro profundamente desde su garganta.

Con una mano poderosa tiernamente acaricio algunos de sus mechones húmedos de la frente, la punta de los dedos rozando su mejilla redondeada. Ella parecía temblar bajo su tacto. Sus labios carnosos, temblorosos parecían tan atractivos, tan tentadores, que no podía resistir. Sus besos eran una tentación en ese momento. Es tan fácil ceder a las emociones, la necesidad de que rara vez se sienta

Se detuvo un momento, como si la realidad de la situación había vuelto a él y luego bajó su boca a un lado de su esbelto cuello trayendo un gemido de sus labios prohibidos. Sus finos dedos le acarició el cabello grueso, oscuro, mientras cambiaba la cabeza, dándole más acceso a su cuello y el hombro.

Los resortes de la cama gimió cuando su cuerpo trabajado al mismo momento. El contraste de su piel era sorprendente, su piel era caliente y resbaladiza, un edificio de Torres dentro de ella. Tentadoramente juntaron más sus cuerpos. Ella apretando su cuerpo hacia él, la celebración de sus anchos hombros con todas sus fuerzas.

Sí, él era guapo, pensó, pero como otros también. Ella gimió cuando su boca besó un camino por debajo de su hombro flexible a lo largo de la clavícula. Inclinó la cabeza, la lengua trazando una línea sensual, cálida, causando placer ondulada sobre ella. Su espalda se arqueó, con ganas de más.

Como ella gimió y se movió contra él, sus pensamientos dispersos parecieron encontrar un enfoque en este hombre. Ella descubrió lo que necesitaba lo que buscaba era algún tipo de conexión física, incluso si era de lo más fugaz. Fue allá de las palabras, demasiado básico para ello. Como un gemido de placer ligero escapó de sus labios. Él no era como el resto. Él no quería contar su triste historia y cómo nadie lo entendía. Él no quería agasajar con su triunfo más reciente o de tratar de impresionarla con torpes palabras de adulación.

A su vez, no parecía necesitar los juegos habituales, el coqueteo, la inocencia tímida práctica, la manipulación sutil, que había perfeccionado hace mucho tiempo. Ella no tuvo que acariciarle el ego, diciéndole que era lo mejor que he tenido. Ella no tiene que preocuparse acerca de su estado de ánimo o humor, mirando siempre por los signos de su giro violento. Él parecía no tener interés en nada de eso.

En el momento, eso es lo que era, se dijo. Cuando estaban juntos, él no tiene pasado, ni futuro, nada más que el momento. Su atención se centró en ella. Su cuerpo y su relación era todo su mundo al estar juntos.

Con un gemido, ella mordió el cuello, sintiendo la pasión y el placer seguir construyendo. Su control se deslizó un poco, pero se sentía tan bien. ¿Por qué no iba a disfrutar de esto, ella pensaba? Ella apretó las caderas hacia arriba con más fuerza, trabajando lo más profundo en el interior, aumentando el placer para ambos. Se quedó sin aliento en la garganta al sentir sus manos acariciándola, se sentí tan embriagador. Sí, ella se dejaba disfrutar de este. Ella se quedaría en el momento justo como él.

Era sólo un negocio, pero no había ninguna regla que decía que no podía disfrutar de él. Iba hacer a lo que la mandaron, lo disfrutaría y se iría. Sería una ilusión, lo sabía, pero era una ilusión bonita. Así como la pasión y el deseo se intensificó, su cuerpo trabajado al mismo tiempo, se dejó disfrutar de la ilusión aunque sólo sea por un rato con él. Una sonrisa sensual jugado alrededor de los labios mientras acariciaba su rostro, le animó a llevarlo a mayores alturas.

Clark se despertó del sueño bañado en sudor. Miró salvajemente alrededor, ella ya no estaba con él en la cama o la habitación ni el departamento. Había sido una noche maravillosa pero pasaron unos minutos vinieron sus sentimientos la culpa y la tristeza de lo que había hecho.

Apokolips. Horfanato de Granny Goodness. Lashina se encontraba atada a una cama metálica y desnuda. Granny la examinaba, era como su obstetra se podría decir. Mientras que ella, recordaba su noche con Kal, le había gustado mucho su tiempo con él. Ese hombre apuesto era suyo y de nadie más por el que habían compartido.

Ella lo observó durante la noche, mientras él había quedado inconsciente. Lashina pasó sus dedos a través de su espeso cabello, era un rostro hermoso. Una hermosa cara triste, pensó. A él le faltaba algo y ella lo sabía. Segundos después se quedo sentada en la cama, mientras miraba la habitación de Kal. No podía creer que fuera la habitación del famoso Superman, el lugar era muy triste, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la cómoda, se quedo viendo unas fotos donde salía él con unos humanos. En una se veía muy joven y apuesto, con un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja, en otra con una mujer de cabello oscuro, bien enamorados se podría decir. Se volvió a meter a la cama, ella se le acercó, pasando sus dedos sobre la espalda. Podía sentir los músculos debajo de la superficie de su piel muy bronceada. Ella se inclinó y besó suavemente a lo largo de su hombro, luego se trasladó hacia arriba y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonriendo al pensar en lo guapo que es.

Ella volvió al presente al oír que Granny le hablaba – que me decías, Granny – pregunto Lashina

Lo has logrado, querida. Te has embarazado, llevas al joven príncipe dentro de ti – una parte de ella se alegro por ellos, porque estaba esperando el hijo del hombre que estaba comenzando amar, pero recordó su misión

Hace un mes en Apokolips. Palacio del dios oscuro, este había reunido a toda su elite, para informarles su plan contra el Kryptoniano Kal-El y allí es donde entra Lashina. Ella había sido elegida para seducir a Kal mientras se encuentre prisionero en Apokolips para luego irse a la cama con él y procrear un hijo con las habilidades de ambos

En ese momento Lashina había accedido al plan de su amo porque veneraba a Darkseid, pero en este tiempo las cosas habían cambiando, Lashina había sentido al principio deseo, pasión y ahora amor por el hombre de acero. Claro también esperaba a su hijo y no permitiría que su hijo destruyera a Kal y viceversa, si callera en la oscuridad.

Nueve meses después. Lashina había escapado hace una semana con su hijo recién nacido Kon-El en sus brazos desde Apokolips, ella se encontraba muy preocupada. Sabía que Darkseid la descubría tarde o temprano donde se esconda y había descubierto hace unas horas que Darkseid le había puesto un virus a su hijo, el cual consiste en a cada momento va a estar creciendo es decir. Kon-El recién nacido hace unos días podría pasar en pocas horas a cumplir tres, cinco años o más. Hasta envejecer por ello Lashina va camino al departamento de Clark

Mientras tanto en el espacio apareció un portal de otra dimensión. Mientras se acercaba a la atmosfera de la tierra salieron varios seres de ropa negra de allí volando

Un nuevo capítulo, todos los jueves solo por /tv/Smallville. Próximo Jueves Encuentros y Reacciones


	4. Adelanto

En los próximos Capítulos…

Las cosas vuelven a cambiar, no solo por Lashina con su hijo. Darkseid y sus tropas. Ahora Zod ha escapado y quiere venganza

En un lugar desconocido. Una mujer de cabello castaño revisa una computadora. En la pantalla dice Liga de la justicia. Datos de los miembros, ella ve la foto de Clark y su nombre de nacimiento, revisa sus datos

Lo encontré – dice ella, comunicando esto a otra persona. Señor

Granja Kent. Habitación de Clark. Clark y Lana se besan apasionadamente en la cama, cubiertos por una sabana

Te amo. Clark Kent – dice lana muy feliz, mientras que Clark le acaricia su cabello largo

Y yo te amo a ti. Lana Kent

Black Canary llega para quedarse a metrópolis, haciendo buena amistad con Clark

Granja Kent. Martha Kent abre la puerta de su casa y se encuentra con una mujer alta de cabello negro con un niño

Martha Kent – pregunta la mujer de cabello negro

Si y tu ¿Eres…?

Si. Soy yo

Que quieres aquí, quien es ese niño que está contigo


	5. Llegada y Encuentros

Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville

Desde el capítulo de hoy este es el elenco protagónico de la historia

Nueve meses después. Lashina había escapado hace una semana con su hijo Kon-El recién nacido en sus brazos desde Apokolips, ella se encontraba muy preocupada. Sabía que Darkseid la descubriría tarde o temprano, en cualquier parte que se esconda. Había descubierto hace unas horas que Darkseid le había puesto un virus a su hijo, el cual consiste en un rápido envejecimiento para el recién nacido, por ello Lashina va camino al departamento de Clark para pedirle ayuda

En el espacio apareció un portal de otra dimensión. Mientras se acercaba a la atmosfera de la tierra, de allí salieron varios seres voladores

Metrópolis. Departamento de Clark Kent. Lashina lleva de la mano a su hijo Kon-El hasta la puerta del departamento de Clark, en pocos minutos su hijo había vuelto a crecer. Lashina se detiene cuando va a tocar la puerta de Clark

Que pasa, mamá – pregunta el niño, al ver a su madre tiritando – no veníamos a ver a un amigo tuyo

Sí, pero creo que me arrepentí – respondió. Abriendo un tubo de luz y despareciendo. En eso Clark abre la puerta de su departamento

Creí haber escuchado algo – se dice en voz alta y se queda mirando el pasillo desolado

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Colton Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

James Marsters es Brainiac – Jamie Chung es Roulette

Michael Ironside es Darkseid – Gloria Votsis es Dina Lance/Black Canary

Alana De La Garza es Aethyr

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Minutos después

Smallville. Granja Kent. Desde el interior de la casa Martha Kent ve un destello de luz, decide ir a ver que está sucediendo. Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con Lashina cara a cara. Martha no puede cambiar su expresión de temer al tener a la líder de las Furies al frente suyo, pero esto cambia cuando ve a un chico de diez años al lado de ella. Recordándole a alguien muy especial para ella

Martha Kent – pregunta la antigua líder de las Furies de Darkseid

Si y tu ¿Eres Lashina? – Martha Kent se le queda viendo

Si. Soy yo – dice un poco nerviosa. Martha la sigue observando y al niño que esta con ella

Que quieres aquí, quien es ese niño que está contigo – pregunta Martha. Lashina trago saliva

Creo que eso lo debemos hablar adentro. Martha Kent – la mujer mayor asintió y los tres entraron a la casa

En metrópolis. Después de tantos meses Clark aun sentía, soñaba con las caricias de Lashina, ella era su igual y quería verla la necesitaba.

Mientras tanto el General Zod había escapado de la zona fantasma con los suyos y desde solos cielo observaban la ciudad detenidamente

En que planeta nos encontramos – pregunto

Es la tierra. Jor-El el carcelero me hablo de este lugar, en su familia mandaban a los hijos jóvenes a realizar pruebas de maduración para convertirlos en hombres – les respondió Zod

Y que vamos hacer ahora, gobernar este planeta. Señor – pregunta Faora

Sí, pero antes buscar a Kal-El. Que debería ser un hombre hoy en día – responde Zod a su amante

Se refiere al hijo del carcelero – Vala la hermana de Faora le pregunta Zod

El mismo que usted hablo todos estos años en la zona fantasma – dijo Nam-Ek también preguntando

Es el – dice finalmente Zod

Para que. Lo, necesita – le dice Faora

Para que se una a nosotros y gobierne junto a nosotros. Jor-El una vez fue mi mejor amigo y por ellos también lo hago, pero si se niega a cooperar lo destruiremos. Antes de eso lo obligaremos a que nos muestre lo que tenga de tecnología Kryptoniana – finamente Zod les dice

Como sabe que tiene – le pregunta Alía

Seguramente Jor-El, conociéndolo como era. Le mando algo de ayuda a su hijo. El no lo dejaría sin algo de información útil de nuestro mundo – responde Zod y en ese momento se escucha una voz

Tengo todo preparado señor – es Brainiac que acaba de aparecer

Brainiac, muy bien. Que has hecho – responde y le pregunta

He viajado a otra dimensión y he traído a otro Kal-El que será más fácil de controlar pero habrá que entrenarlo

Seguro de esto – le pregunta Zod. Brainiac asiente con la cabeza

Si. Señor – le dice reafirmando su idea

Donde lo tienes – pregunta Zod

Muy cerca de aquí – responde Brainiac

Bien. Cuando estemos en el lugar donde lo tiene oculto Brainiac, quiero que lo corrompan y lo destruyan o sino yo los destruyo a ustedes, entendido – da la orden Zod, Alía lo observa y da un paso adelante

No nos tienes que amenazar, grandísimo imbécil. Sabemos lo que hay que hacer – responde gritando Alía. Zod observa a Brainiac, este asiente y se acerca Alía.

Brainiac hace crecer un dedo de su mano derecha poniéndose de color negro y entra en la cabeza de Alía controlándola y dejándola en coma con los ojos en blanco. Los demás Kryptonianos se quedaron observando esto y ríen

Non, haz lo que quieras con ella, es tu juguete – le dice Zod. Non sonríe, mueve la cabeza y va a buscar a su presa

Días antes en otra dimensión del universo Smallville. Smallville. Granja Kent. En el hogar de la feliz pareja casada hace cinco años Clark y Lana Kent. Ellos se encuentran dormidos en su cama, cuando en su habitación entra un líquido negro que comienza a formar imagen es Brainiac.

Lana despierta como todos los días a esa hora para ir a trabajar, ve hacia al lado y ve a su marido Clark Kent desde hace cinco años. Se le acerca y lo besa apasionadamente en los labios

Te amo. Clark Kent – dice lana muy feliz, mientras que Clark le acaricia su cabello largo

Y yo te amo a ti. Lana Kent – le dice Clark a ella. Cuando Lana se da cuenta que Brainiac los observa desde el final de la cama. Brainiac le toma por el cuello y la lanza hacía la pared cayendo al suelo inconsciente. La furia de Clark se enciende mientras se abalanza sobre él y comienza a atacarlo

Brainiac levanta su mano derecha y transforma su dedo anular, creciendo y cambiando a negro, se mete en la cabeza de Clark. Los movimientos de Clark se detiene y sus ojos se ponen en blanco. Brainiac sonríe y los observa a los dos

Actualidad

A las afuera de Smallville, en un terreno abandonado con una simple casa que se está desarmando. Vemos al Clark de la otra dimensión, que Brainiac había secuestrado desnudo aun, le habían quitado su anillo de bodas y el reloj de su padre, estos se encontraban en el suelo

Vala lo observaba, especialmente en la entre pierna. Lo tenía inconsciente en una camilla, ya era el momento de comenzar a trabajar en el. Al general Zod le había gustado la idea de Brainiac, quería un oponente igual al Kal-El de esta dimensión. Vala le puso un casco extraño en la cabeza a Kal-El y lo activo, este parecía que sufría mientras el casco trabajaba en el. Su función es manipular el cerebro de Clark, Brainiac lo podía hacer pero ella quiso hacer el trabajo

Vala era una importante científica que se unió a Zod, junto a su hermana. Este Clark que ahora simplemente es Kal-El provenía de una dimensión en donde Jonathan Kent se convirtió en senador y en esa misma noche murió. Martha se convirtió en senadora y se fue de Smallville por su trabajo, Kal-El le dijo su verdad a Lana y se casaron. Lionel se volvió como un padre para Kal-El, Lex es el amo de metrópolis junto a su empresa LexCorp

Chloe vivía en roma, trabajando en otra sucursal del Daily Planet, Lois se volvió una gran reportera junto a la ayuda de Perry White editor en jefe del Daily Planet de Metrópolis. Kal-El es un granjero "normal" en Smallville viviendo con su esposa Lana Kent en su granja de Smallville

Gracias a Lana, Kal-El nunca se junto con la liga de la justicia. Ella le aconsejo que no se metiera en problemas y que vivieran tranquilamente en la granja. Así que no existe Superman en esa realidad

Suicide Slum. Es una barrio bajo de Metrópolis. Se ve un departamento que por fuera se encuentra muy normal, pero en su interior es completamente diferente. Es un lugar grande y bien arreglado, hogar de la villana Roulette

En la habitación de ella. Podemos ver hay mucha ropa tirada en el piso, de mujer y hombre. Por ejemplo un vestido rojo, como también un pantalón, una camiseta y una casaca las tres negras de cuero. La imagen se acerca a una cama grande donde yacen una mujer de cabello negro y un hombre de cabello negro, hombros anchos y grandes músculos. La mujer lo miraba con sonrisa triunfal

Victoria sonrió como el hombre lentamente comenzó a moverse. Ella se acerco, ganándose encima de él, rodean su brazos con su cuello y moviendo su cuerpo sobre su entrepierna.

Despierta, despierta. Grandulón – ella sonreía. – Realmente eres un dormilón ¿verdad? te has quedado dormido como un bebé – Ella dijo y luego le sonrió socarronamente – Clark abrió los ojos, vio la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer que lo estaba observando a él y acarician su pecho musculoso.

Entonces, vamos por una vez más – dijo ella, tentando al hombre debajo de ella – anoche fuiste todo un semental – ella dijo esto lujuriosamente, produjo que el hombre se sonrojara – la mujer se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a besar los labios del hombre delicadamente. Ella dijo en un tono suave – no tienes idea, lo que me hiciste sentir – Ella le acaricio el cabello ligeramente.

Hace un par de horas. A Clark le llegó la información de que Black Canary estaba desaparecida en una misión, así que decidió ir en su búsqueda en donde había desaparecido. Pero no podía aparecer como Superman, decido infiltrarse con la ropa de su lado rebelde. Kal

Clark había revisado los archivos del caso, allí aparecía un sujeto que trabaja en Belle Reve. Este hombre es el anunciador, pero no la mente maestra del lugar, por ello decidió convencer al hombre para que lo llevara al lugar y así buscar a Black Canary

Clark fue una noche al estacionamiento de Belle Reve, donde vio que el hombre se iba hacia su auto, Clark con su visión de rayos x lo reviso. Vio que llevaba un revolver en sus ropas, decidió asustarlo para hacer que este le disparada y hacer detener la bala. Clark hizo el intento y todo salido como él lo había planeado, al ver sus habilidades el hombre decide llevarlo al club de pelea

Actualidad. Habitación de Roulette

Fue solo sexo – respondió con frialdad Clark sentado al borde de la cama, cubriendo sus partes con una almohada. Roulette se le acerco, le beso los hombros

Para ti, lo fue – dijo ella. Acariciando su hombro desnudo tiernamente. Clark la observaba y sabía muy bien que ella es una peligrosa criminal. Clark hizo lo que hizo es para localizar a Black Canary y parece que lo hizo muy bien, porque las siguientes palabras de Clark lo hicieron congelar – para mí no, fue algo más. Desde que te llevo ese idiota a mi Club sabia que eras algo especial y después de tu primera pelea fuiste formidable con tus habilidades, por ello quiero que pelees con mi atracción principal – en ese momento ella se le acerco mas a Clark y le susurro al oído – _Black Canary_

Clark trago saliva, lo había conseguido al fin. Victoria aburrida que no le conteste como ella quiere, lo tiro hacia atrás y lo comienza a besar y hacer otras cosas más

En las profundidades del edifico de Roulette, varios pisos más abajo. Se ve en una celda a Dinah mal herida, recostada en un catre. En su cuello lleva un collar que le prohíbe usar su super grito

Apokolips. Palacio de Darkseid. El poderoso dios observa todo esto riendo

Pronto un nuevo capítulo solo por /tv/Smallville.


	6. Manipulaciones

Nuevo Estreno

Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville

Días después. En los barrios bajos de Metrópolis, en una bodega abandonada en el segundo piso. Kal-El mira por la ventana de su habitación, la ciudad que recién está despertando. La científica Vala se acerca cubierta por una sabana

¿Kal? Vamos nene a la cama, ¡estoy sola! – la mujer de cabello castaño revuelto le recuerda lo que estaban haciendo hace pocos minutos.

Voy Vala. – respondió el y se fue detrás de la mujer

Kal-El segundos después la ve en la cama. Ella había sido su compañero de formación, así como su segundo al mando desde hace algún tiempo. El se acomoda y se sienta en la cama. Vala se acomoda detrás de Kal-El y rodea el vientre de Clark con sus piernas. Le hace tranquilamente un masaje en sus hombros

¿Qué sucede Kal-El? – pregunta con cierta preocupación. Vala en estos días ya tiene por un poco de afecto por él. Después de todo lo que es más guapo y muy hábil en la cama. Ella esta como su guardia vigilándolo por el motivo que vuelvan los recuerdos perdidos de Kal-El.

Kal-El se toma un momento para disfrutar de sus manos. Ella es más hábil con las manos y en verdad ella puede ser considerada muy hermosa. A pesar de sus intensos ojos le molesta un poco como a menudo se encuentra soñando con esa mujer de ojos castaños en otra vida.

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Colton Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

Aaron Ashmore es Jimmy Olsen – Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El

Annette O'toole es Martha Kent – Jamie Chung es Roulette

Gloria Votsis es Dina Lance/Black Canary – Pam Grier es Amanda Waller

Gil Bellows es Maxwell Lord – Neal McDonough es Alan Scott

Justin Hartley es Oliver Queen/Green Arrow – Crystal Lowe es Vala

Y Michael McKean es Perry White

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Daily Planet. Clark acaba de terminar el borrador de su historia sobre el club de pelea de Roulette, Jimmy se le acerca

Buenos días. Señor Kent, está terminando su historia al fin

Si. Creo que hoy en la noche la terminare

Qué bueno, porque el jefe ya se está desesperando – los dos miran hacia la oficina de Perry, este se encuentra observándolos

Smallville. Granja Kent, Lashina por el terreno se acerca a la casa de la familia Kent. Entra y se topa con un cuadro fotográfico donde sale un joven Clark Kent de quince años

_¿Por qué, oh por qué me he enamorado de un granjero bonito y sencillo?_ – se queda pensando Lashina, Martha se le acerca

Y que vas a hacer, creo que es ya momento de que hables con mi hijo acerca de mi nieto – le dice Martha muy serena a Lashina

Creo que ya estoy lista – le responde con una sonrisa, respira – y es hora que mi hijo conozca a su padre – dijo eso viendo a su hijo que ha vuelto a crecer ahora de doce años

Torre LexCorp. Hoy en día en el último piso se ubica el Penthouse de Lex Luthor, en su habitación especialmente vemos a una hermosa rubia dormida en su cama. Lex la observaba detenidamente

Ella lentamente se despertó con el dolor punzante en su cabeza. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y fue cegada por los rayos del sol. Ella miró a través de la visión borrosa mientras sus ojos comenzaron a ajustarse. Ella le tomó la mano a la cabeza, como el latido continúa. Miró a su alrededor, confundido por lo que vio delante de ella. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, asegurándose de que estaba realmente en esta habitación desconocida y con un hombre calvo.

Empezó a incorporarse, su cabeza latía con fuerza mientras ella se apartó de la cama cubre. Sus pies tocaron el frío suelo mientras se sentaba en el lado de la cama. Un dolor agudo subió a su lado, y agregó que el dolor que ya sentía dentro de su cráneo. Al ver al hombre delante de ella se quería morir

Era Lex Luthor. Kara no recordaba lo que había hecho, quizás todo era causa de la Red Kryptonite pero como. Recuerda a ver estado ayudando al mundo todo el día, de repente una señal la guio a este lugar, Luthor la beso y ella le siguió el cuento, después de eso no recuerda nada

Que quieres, Luthor – pregunto Kara furiosa

Todo de ti, Kara – le respondió el. Kara tomo su ropa de Supergirl y salió volando por la ventana

Granja Kent. Lashina lleva en cada mano un fardo de heno hacia el granero, viste unos jeans azules, junto a unas botas negras, camiseta blanca y camisa a cuadros azul abierta, antigua de Clark y su cabello en una cola de caballo. Cuando pone los fardos en su lugar, se gira y se da cuenta que un hombre la está observando. Este hombre viste de gris, camisa blanca, corbata roja y unos grandes lentes. Sabe muy bien que es Clark, ella acerca a él y lo abraza, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Eres tú, te extrañe – le dice Lashina a él al oído. Clark se queda atónito al darse cuenta que es Lashina

Si. Soy yo, también te extrañe. Tenemos que hablar – le responde, traga saliva y le dice – Que haces aquí en la granja de mi familia y con mi madre – ella solo lo mira un poco nerviosa

Esa es una de las cosas que de las cosas de las que debemos hablar – ella comienza a caminar hasta llegar al segundo nivel del granero en el desván. Se sienta en el viejo sofá – hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos

Como unos ocho o tal vez nueve meses – le responde Clark de pie observándola

Después de aquello… – ella comienza hablar

Después que me dejaste – le interrumpe Clark

Quede embarazada – sinceramente le dice Lashina a él. Clark se ha quedado con la boca abierta

Que – aun sin comprenderlo Clark, que tiene un hijo con Lashina unas de las Furies de Darkseid

Todo era un plan de Darkseid. Seducirte y embarazarme – Lashina le comienza a contar su verdad

Me manipulaste – le vuelve a interrumpir Clark. Lashina agacha la cabeza, pero segundo después la vuelve a levantar

Honestamente sí. Pero en el fondo siempre te quise, al enterarme de que estaba esperando a nuestro hijo. Sentí una gran alegría deje y Apokolips, pero… - dijo al final triste Lashina, Clark se sentó al lado de ella

Que paso con nuestro hijo – pregunto Clark muy preocupado, tocando el hombro de Lashina

Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, necesito tu ayuda, Darkseid le puso un virus de envejecimiento, ahora tiene doce años y está corriendo por la graja – le responde ella. Clark sale corriendo a supervelocidad cuando lo distingue y se acerca a el

Hijo. Soy tu papá – Clark le dice débilmente a su hijo

Papa – el niño se abalanza sobre Clark, los dos se quedan abrazados. Mientras Lashina y Martha se acercan al lugar, miran el momento mientras lloran

Como dije, soy tu papá. Mi nombre es Clark Kent y el tuyo es – le pregunta Clark a su hijo

Mi nombre es Kon-El o Conner Kent – responde felizmente el chico de acero. Padre e hijo aun abrazados se quedan mirando

Minutos después. En la casa de los Kent. En el living Martha y su nieto Conner se encuentran viendo la televisión, cerca de allí en la cocina Clark y Lashina se encuentran hablando

Clark, que vamos hacer – pregunta desesperada Lashina a Clark. Este la mira tranquilo o tratando de estar tranquilo

Voy a ir a mi fortaleza, hablare con la liga a ver qué podemos hacer. No te preocupes de nada, saldremos de esto y nuestro hijo saldrá bien – le responde. Lashina se acerca para abrazarlo y el la detiene – dame tiempo. Bien – ella asiente con la cabeza

En verdad lo siento – le responde ella a él. Clark le acaricia la mejilla

Lo único que te puedo prometer es que a ti y a mi hijo, no les va a faltar nada. Mientras que yo este con vida – le responde el. Lashina no aguanta y lo abraza efusivamente, acariciando su cuerpo

Grandote – dice ella un poco roja pensando en lo que va a decir – Estarás hecho de acero, pero eres tan tierno como un oso de felpa – al escuchar lo que Lashina le dice. Clark se sonroja – y te ves más guapo, cuando te sonrojas

Hace mucho calor – dice Clark un poco nervioso

Si. Hay suficiente calor entre nosotros – le responde ella. Ambos se quedan viendo, sin saber que la abuela Martha y su nieto Conner los están observando con una gran sonrisa

Suicide Slum. En el piso de Roulette

Roulette/Victoria se encontraba sentada al frente de su tocador arreglándose para el gran evento de su amante contra la debilucha Black Canary. En esos momentos comienzan a escucharse las sirenas de las patrullas de policía, se levanto de la silla y miro por la venta, no miro hacia atrás por que reconocía su olor. Era el

Bebe, que está pasando – pregunto tranquila ella. Clark vestido de Superman se le acerco

Te han venido a detener – le responde susurrándoselo al oído. Ella empieza a perder el control, mira hacia atrás y no puede creer lo que ve

Que haces vestido así – aun viéndolo

Soy Superman, cariño – dice, mientras se acerca a ella

No puede ser, tú me usaste para encontrar a tu amiga – dice ella, pero parece como si lo estuvieron simulando

Es cierto – lo confirma Clark

Supongo que la has liberado – Victoria le pregunta

Si – contesta alegre Superman

Bien, lo único bueno es que podre contar en donde me lleven que dormí con Superman – Clark se sonrojo, se le acerco y le pone las esposas. Los dos se quedan viendo

Trata de cambiar – le dice tiernamente

Juguetito debo reconocerte que eres muy viril y sexualmente atractivo. Lo que también me encantaba de ti eran – se lame los labios – tu buena musculatura de hombros, espalda y nalgas firmes

Y tú fuiste exencionar – contesta, devolviendo el cumplido

Ella le pide a él – Promete que me esperaras

Eso no te lo puedo prometer, fue solo sexo, como te dije hace unos días – Clark le afirma la situación

Igual, pero tal vez algo más – los dos se quedan viendo

Minutos Después. Afuera del edificio, se ve una ambulancia y varios carros de policía. Superman se encuentra hablando con Black Canary, ella sentada en una camilla

Clark – le pregunta a ella – Black Canary, estas mejor

Si . Y lo estaré mas, cuando llegue a mi casa con Olí – detrás de ella, apareció Oliver Queen como Green Arrow

Aquí estoy, baby – dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla

Oliver – dijo ella lanzándose en sus brazos. Oliver miro a Clark

Gracias por todo, Clark – le dice con una sonrisa Oliver. Queen le toma la mano a Dinah para que se levante

Creo que será mejor que me retire – él se despidió. Dinah y Oliver se alejan caminando, Clark estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo, cuando ve que se llevan detenida a Roulette, ella le lanza una sonrisa con un beso. Clark dura en acercarse a ella, al final decide se acercarse a ella

Guardias, me permiten un momento con la detenida – Clark les pregunta a unos extraños guardias que nunca había visto

Claro Superman – dijo uno, dejando a Roulette con Superman, mientras él con sus compañeros se retiran

Los dos se quedaron mirando, sin darse cuenta Clark se estaba besando con Victoria. Ella se había dado cuenta que extrañaba sus labios y el los suyos

Creo que puedo confiar en ti cariño, chicos vuelvan – alzo la voz Victoria. Clark solamente veía lo que pasaba – te preguntaras, que sucede

Si – contesto él. Ella se quito las esposas, Clark se le queda viendo

Te quiero reclutar a Jaque Mate – le dice ella con una gran sonrisa

Que – Clark le dice, sin poder creer lo que escucha

Estas escuchando viendo, te hemos estado observando Kal o Clark Kent. Lo sé todo, todo lo del secuestro de Black Canary fue planeado, lo que no sabíamos es que quien iba ser el héroe que iba venir a rescatarla, pero cuando apareciste te reconocí – Clark se helo al escuchar esto

Entonces siempre lo supiste – pregunta Clark. Ella asiente la cabeza

Y te unes o prefieres hablar con la persona a cargo – le pregunta sobre la oferta

Es de noche en metrópolis. En una construcción abandonada dos mujeres están hablando

Lo tienes, que paso después que hable con el – Amanda Waller le pregunta a Victoria. Roulette saca una carcajada de sus labios y recuerda

Hace una ahora atrás en ese lugar. Clark acaba de hablar con Amanda Waller por comunicador. Roulette espera la respuesta de Superman

Que dices, aceptas – le pregunta ella

Bien, acepto – responde preocupado Clark por la situación. Ella se lanza enzima de el y lo besa apasionadamente

¡Sí! ¡Gracias, gracias!, te prometo que no te arrepentirás – dijo ella alegremente. Su cuerpo presionado contra el de él. Ella sonrió y miró hacia abajo entre ellos. – Wow, creo que estás listo ahora, eh en verdad eres Superman

Actualidad

Lo tengo en mis manos – respondió Victoria

Ahora simplemente lo tenemos que moldear – dijo pensando fríamente Amanda, en ese momento se les acerca un hombre. Maxwell Lord

Va hacer el peón perfecto – Maxwell Lord les dice

Alguien desde las sombras se le escucha decir – O rey – ese es Alan Scott

El es la clave de todo – dice finalmente Amanda

Próximo Capitulo. Darkseid vuelve y secuestra a Wonder Woman

Y no se olviden. Pronto una nueva serie. Basada en esta mi continuidad, con unos jóvenes como protagonistas. La historia iniciara cinco o más años en el futuro


	7. Despedidas

Nuevo Estreno

Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville

Un mes después. Metrópolis. Departamento de Clark Kent, en su habitación. Clark se actualmente lleva el cabello un poco más largo, hasta los hombros. El se encuentra en la cama con Victoria. Ella se ríe de él, por el pañal que lleva puesto

Con ese pañal, te ves como todo un tonto – ella le bromea, Clark se sonroja y se acomoda en la cama – un tonto lindo.

En qué momento, me lo pusiste – le pregunta, mientras se quita el pañal. Victoria mira detenidamente las partes bajas de él

Mientras dormías, claro. Te quería hacer una broma, últimamente tu sueño se ha vuelto más pesado, ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta algo preocupada

Estoy bien – respondió Clark un poco preocupado, levantándose de la cama

Que pasa – le pregunta ella, viendo sus nalgas firmes mientras camina hacia la ventana

Me tengo que ir...a trabajar – le responde abre las cortinas, entran los rallos del sol y su cuerpo se vuelve a revitalizar

Tan pronto. El trabajo no tiene nada contigo, yo sí. ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta? Y vuelve a la cama – le dice sentada en la cama y mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo a el

Supongo que puedo tener unos pocos minutos extra – dijo Clark en sus labios con una sonrisa, cierra las cortinas y camina hacia Victoria. Entra en la cama, se acomoda encima de ella – te amo Victoria Sinclair – ella lo observa tiernamente y juntan sus labios, formando un beso muy apasionado y algo mas

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Colton Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

Jamie Chung es Roulette – Adrianne Palicki es Diana/Wonder Woman

Justin Bruening es Steve Trevor – Sean Faris es Batman/Bruce Wayne

Aaron Ashmore es Jimmy Olsen – Michael McKean es Perry White

Annette O'toole es Martha Kent – Erica Durance es Lois Lane-Kent

Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El – Pam Grier es Amanda Waller

Gil Bellows es Maxwell Lord – Neal McDonough es Alan Scott

– Crystal Lowe es Vala

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Unos minutos después. Departamento de Clark Kent, Clark sale del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Victoria se encontraba lista, se le acerco y le beso los labios

Te dejo, para que te termines de arreglar, te despidas de tu familia y termines los últimos arreglos de tu trabajo – dijo ella, Clark asintió con la cabeza y ella lo volvió a besar en los labios, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue

Daily Planet. En el escritorio de Clark. Este y Jimmy se abrazaban, Perry se acerco a Clark y también lo abrazo

Cuídate hijo. Y has un buen libro sobre el presidente – le dijo Perry, esta era una mentira que Jaque Mate había inventado para que le dieran permiso a Clark de salir del trabajo, ahora él se iba a una misión con el nuevo equipo. Se abre la puerta del ascensor y apareció Lois Lane

Smallville. En verdad felicidades, recién me acabado de enterar que te han escogido a ti. Para escribir el libro sobre la vida del presidente – le dice su ex-esposa abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Gracias chicos, Lois – le dice Clark un poco triste

No estés triste, te va ir bien – le dice Jimmy

9:00 AM Nuevo York. Diana/Wonder Woman va vestida de civil caminando por la ciudad, mientras habla por teléfonos con su novio Steve Trevor

Steve. En verdad ya me encuentro bien, no te preocupes sigue haciendo tu trabajo – le dice ella sobre su estado después de a ver peleado con Circe, en eso escucha un grito – cariño disculpa debo irme, hay problemas

Cuídate mi ángel – se escucha decir Steve. Diana corre hacia donde escucho el ruido, cambia a su ropa a la de Wonder Woman. Ya en el callejón siguen la voz del niño, lo encuentra a pocos centímetros – te ayudare, que sucede

El niño se le acerca y la abraza. Ella le sonríe, se agacha lo abraza. El rostro del niño se desfigura y comienza a cambiar e igual todo su cuerpo. Diana abrió los ojos sorprendida como le apretaban los brazos

Quien eres – pregunto ella

Soy el hijo ilegitimo de Darkseid. Grayven, tú serás mi reina y mi peón – responde el muy orgulloso de lo que dice. Ella trata de golpearlo pero se da cuenta que sus muñecas están juntas atadas por el lazo de la verdad. Grayven abre un tubo de luz, carga a Diana como un saco de papas en su hombro y entran al portal

Smallville. Granja Kent, Clark se despide de su madre, su hijo y Lashina. Ellos se encuentran en la cocina

Quiero que se vayan a vivir a mi casa, por un tiempo tal vez les guste metrópolis – les dice Clark a los tres

Les hará bien – Martha le dice a Lashina y a su nieto. Clark se acerca a su madre

La observa y le dice – Mama, es para ustedes tres

Pero, Clark – le dice su madre a el

Vayan. Mamá hable con Ben, el se hará cargo de la granja – Clark le responde. El se acerca a su hijo, se agacha y se gana a su nivel

Antes de irme, hijo te tengo un regalo – le dijo Clark a su hijo. Metió el su mano en el bolsillo derecho

Que es papá – pregunta Conner impaciente

El antídoto – responde Clark, mostrándoselos

Volverá hacer un baby – le pregunto Lashina. Clark la mira y niega con la cabeza

No, lo siento. No lo pude lograr, lo que pasara es que su cuerpo volverá a la "normalidad" quedara con doce, el próximo año con trece. Así será su vida – el niño se acerco a él y lo abraza

Gracias, papá. Por salvarme – Conner le dijo a su padre. Lashina y Martha se quedaron viendo la escena

Lashina se le acerca y le dice – Cuando vuelves

No sé, quizás en unos meses – responde Clark sin más que decir

Sé que eres Superman, un hombre de acero. Pero cuídate – Lashina le dice dándole un beso casi en los labios y un cálido abrazo

Igual cuídate, Lashina – le dice él a ella. Luego Clark le susurra a Lashina – a mi hijo y ti les tengo una sorpresa, pero tienes que ir a Italia

Apokolips. Aposentos de Grayven. Diana acaba de ser torturada, toda su ropa esta en andrajos, Grayven observa a Diana dormir, mientras le acaricia su hermoso cabello negro, actualmente se encontraba en una habitación amplia que compartía con Grayven y sin poder moverse en una cama King-Size

Ya eres mía. Princesa – le dice besándole los labios ferozmente. Diana no se dejaba, había estado luchando todo este tiempo contra él con todas sus fuerzas aunque tuviese sus manos atadas, hasta quedar agotada e inconsciente

Italia. En un torre de departamentos en el quinto piso se abre un tubo de luz, de allí apareció Lashina. Una mujer de cabello rubia, sentada detrás de un escritorio la estaba esperando

Te esperaba – le dice la mujer de cabello rubio

Chloe Sullivan – dice simplemente Lashina

Si. Clark me hablo de ti, Lashina. Antes de irse me pidió algo para ti – le dijo ella

Y él me hablo de ti – Lashina le contesto. Chloe se empezó a mover revelando que está en una silla de ruedas. Lashina se le queda viendo

Estoy invalida de mis piernas por un accidente hace unos años, pero mi cabeza está bien – Chloe le dijo con una sonrisa a Lashina.

Chloe se le acerca a ella – Aparte de lo que te dejo Clark, te tengo una oferta – le dice con una sonrisa Chloe

En los muelles de Metrópolis vemos a un hombre alto de cabello, barba negra y larga nadando en el mar, una mujer se acerca al agua

Señor. Debemos hablar – le grita una mujer de cabello negro, el hombre sale a supervelocidad del agua completamente desnudo, besando apasionadamente a la mujer. El es Lord Kal-El y ella es Vala

Que ha pasado con tu hermana

Se ha calmado, en estos momentos

Y el baby

Está bien, sin ninguna complicación, no fue buena idea que mataras a Zod – le dice ella. Kal-El, la levanta por el cuello y la comienza a estrangular – por favor, no me mates. Era buena idea – Kal la tira al suelo y la quita la ropa, dejándola una cicatriz en su nalga derecha con su visión de rayos láser la marca de la familia El. Kal-El, la deja llorando, mientras se viste

Localizaste a Brainiac – le pregunta el

Si. Viene en camino – responde ella aun en el suelo. Kal-El se acerca a ella y la comienza a golpear – te dije que lo quería aquí, ahora no después – Lord Kal-El, la vuelve a golpear

Días antes. Cuando le iban hacer el lavado de cerebro al otro Clark. Brainiac descompuso la máquina de Vala y él le lavo el cerebro sin que nadie se diera cuenta por órdenes de Darkseid

Horas después. Lord Kal-El apareció en Apokolips, Darkseid lo esperaba en su castillo. Allí también se encontraban los súbditos de Darkseid y el villano Brainiac

Lord Kal-El trataba de mover su cuerpo, pero descubrió que sus miembros estaban congelados. El dios oscuro se acercó a él.

Siento un gran poder en ti. – dijo Darkseid. – Hijo. Veo que eres igual de poderoso que el otro Kal-El, es tiempo que te unas a mi ejército.

Estoy bajo tus ordenes, padre – respondió Lord Kal-El arrodillándose

Los ojos de Darkseid comenzaron a brillar de un rojo brillante. Los rayos de energía salieron disparados en Lord Kal-El y este desapareciendo. Siendo enviado otra vez a la tierra. – Bien hecho, Brainiac – la maquina solamente movió la cabeza

A Darkseid le gusta la ironía, la ventaja militar y aparentemente, tener un hijo del que pueda estar orgulloso, así que lo convirtió en su hijo y su peón.

Días después. Metrópolis. Estaba anocheciendo, en el departamento de Clark. Lashina observa a su hijo dormir desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de él, Lashina cerró la puerta con cuidado. Martha Kent se encontraba dormida en la que comparte con ella, originalmente la habitación de Clark. Camino hacia el balcón para mirar la noche iluminada de metrópolis, se dio vuelta cuando encontró una mujer de cabello largo, castaño y vestimenta de latex negra observándola

Lashina – dice la mujer, acercándose a Lashina. Ella se le queda viendo

Talía. Que haces aquí – dice seriamente

Talía toma asiento y le empieza a hablar – Vengo a conversar contigo – Lashina se acerca a ella

No tengo nada que hablar contigo – le responde frente a frente

Yo creo que si – Talía le a ella

De que, según tu – pregunta Lashina

Talía solamente dice una palabra y Lashina queda helada – Kal-El

Qué pasa con el – pregunta intranquila Lashina

Recuerdas el escuadrón suicida – le dice Talía mostrándole una sonrisa

Claro que lo recuerdo, en una misión de las Furies quede amnésica aquí en la tierra y días después conocí a Amanda Waller – le responde mirando hacia abajo, vuelve a levantar la cabeza – Que tiene que ver con Clark

Waller lo ha reclutado a su Jaque Mate – le responde tranquilamente Talía

Lashina le pregunta desconfiada – Y porque me dices esto

Por un antiguo favor que le debo a tu amante, así que has algo antes que se meta en problemas y se enrede más con Roulette – Talía le dice sin anestesia

Roulette – susurra Lashina. Talía le corrige

Victoria…- Talía se levanta

Se quien es, pero que pasa con ella y con Clark – pregunta Lashina

Los dos están como pareja y equipo – le responde simplemente

Como sabes, todo esto – vuelve a preguntar Lashina

Tengo mis informantes, así que te aconsejo que hagas algo antes que ella te quite a Kent y tu hijo quede sin padre – Talía le dice a Lashina, mientras se acerca a la ventana

Y cual fue ese favor, que le debes a Clark – le pregunta Lashina

Salvar mi vida y la mi padre, del derrumbe de una cueva hace unos años – dijo simplemente Talía, abriendo la ventana del balcón y saltando al vacio. Lashina corrió acercándose a mirar y ve a Talía en un planeador

Clark en que te has metido – susurro Lashina


	8. Retorno

Anteriormente. En **Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Roulette – susurra Lashina. Talía le corrige

Los dos están como pareja y equipo – le responde simplemente

Como sabes, todo esto – vuelve a preguntar Lashina

Tengo mis informantes, así que te aconsejo que hagas algo antes que ella te quite a Kent y tu hijo quede sin padre – Talía le dice a Lashina, mientras se acerca a la ventana

Y cual fue ese favor, que le debes a Clark – le pregunta Lashina

Salvar mi vida y la mi padre, del derrumbe de una cueva hace unos años – dijo simplemente Talía, abriendo la ventana del balcón y saltando al vacio. Lashina corrió acercándose a mirar y ve a Talía en un planeador

Clark en que te has metido – susurro Lashina

Ahora

Días después. Departamento de Clark. Es de noche, la mañana siguiente seria el primer días de clases de Conner y el se encontraba nervioso. Martha Kent, su abuela se dio cuenta de esto

¿Qué pasa? – Ella lo miró con los ojos con comprensión. Para Clark era difícil, en su rostro siempre se veía y parece que para Conner era difícil también.

Es sólo que, yo nací el año pasado, nunca he ido a la escuela. Nunca he conocido a nadie de mi edad. ¿Y cómo puedo ocultar mis poderes? – decía preocupado casi llorando

Te vas a adaptar, al igual que Clark lo hizo. No es fácil sin embargo. Sin embargo, Clark siempre me ha tenido, y Jonathan. Ahora tú tienes a tu madre, a tu padre a Chloe y a mi – le respondió ella, los dos se abrazaron

Gracias, abuela – Martha al escuchar esto se alegro mucho, le gusta que le llame abuela

Un mes después. Metrópolis. Departamento de Clark Kent, Conner hace pocos minutos había partido con Martha a la escuela, cerca del mes Conner llevaba yendo. Martha se ofrecía en llevarlo, no le gustaba estar encerrada en el departamento

La sorpresa que Clark le había dejado a su hijo y a Lashina, sus falsas identidades humanas. Chloe le había ayudado a crear la historia. Hace un par Clark huyo de casa, aquí en metrópolis conoció a "Loana", encontraron que tenían química y se quedaron juntos, muy juntos. De esa forma Conner fue concebido, Clark y Loana se reencontraron hace unos meses. Esa sería la historia que contarían

Y la oferta que Chloe le tenia es invitarla a un nuevo grupo de justicia que se encontraba creando en su tiempo libre del Daily Planet de Italia, ese grupo estaría conformado por dos mujeres mas y actualmente Lashina es la oficial Loana. Un día fue a una jefatura demostró lo que sabía hacer, los superiores quedaron maravillaros y enseguida la aceptaron

Ella se encontraba casi lista para partir a su trabajo, cuando sintió que alguien había entrado al departamento, sintió que alguien se encontraba detrás de ella se giro para atacarlo cuando lo vio. Era Batman

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Jamie Chung es Roulette – Colton Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy

Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

Sean Faris es Batman/Bruce Wayne – Adrianne Palicki es Diana/Wonder Woman

Jonathan Rhys Meyer's es Grayven – Justin Bruening es Steve Trevor

David Paetkau es Dan Turpin – Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

Crystal Lowe es Vala

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

De regreso en el departamento de Clark. Lashina y Batman se encontraban viendo

Eres tú – dijo Lashina, con una expresión de decepción

Esperabas a alguien más – le dijo él. Ella fue a buscar la gorra de su uniforme

Sabes muy bien que si – le respondió Lashina. Ella se detiene cuando escucha lo que Bruce está diciendo

Perdimos su rastro – le dice. Lashina se le acerca

De quien hablas

Sabes muy bien de quien

Que está pasando

Clark les hizo creer a los de Jaque Mate que estaba con ellos

Y con Roulette

Todo fue parte del plan, pero ella sale le salió de las manos y fue por ti. Lashina

Por mí

El te ama, pero no quería acerté daño, por lo que estabas viviendo. Lo del niño, tu partida del lado oscuro, por eso se alejo de ti

Se equivoco terriblemente…me ha hecho mucho daño

En parte yo soy responsable

Porque lo dices

Recuerdas cuando Darkseid lo secuestro y tu lo empezaste a seducir

Sí, eso fue hace como dos años

Al volver, el me hablo de su experiencia

_Casi dos años atrás _

_Gotham City. En la Batcave se ven recuerdos de batallas de Batman con sus criminales, como una enorme moneda de Doble Cara y un gran naipe del Guasón. Pasos más allá unos estantes de cristal con los uniformes de Batman, Robin, Batgirl. Encontramos a Batman y Superman charlando_

_Así que entre ambos se estuvieron seduciendo, durante tu estaría en Apokolips – le dice Bruce a Clark_

_Si, hicimos como si fuera la primera vez que hablábamos y eso que con ella nos conocemos hace tiempo – respondió Clark_

_Por lo que hemos visto…ella es una villana de Apokolips y de la elite de Darkseid– comenzó a recordar Bruce_

_Lo sé – dijo Clark frustrado_

_Déjame terminar – recalco Bruce_

_Disculpa – se disculpo Clark_

_Pero en su interior puede ser buena persona. Como Selina, llevamos un año. Juntos – le dijo Bruce a el_

_El mismo tiempo que llevo separado de Lois, pero tú conocías a Selina por más tiempo – le respondió Clark_

_Si…pero tú conoces a las personas mejor que yo, abra algo bueno en Lashina – le responde _

_Bruce. Clark se queda mirándolo y le responde_

_Yo creo que sí, solo le falta alguien que la acompañe y la guie – afirma Clark_

_Si la vuelves a ver, trata de hablar con ella – le aconseja Bruce_

En el presente

El en verdad me quiere

Si. Te quiero – ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Clark entrando por el balcón mal herido en su uniforme negro con el símbolo de su casa plateado casi destruido, derrumbándose. Lashina grita mientras que se acerca a revisarlo

¡Clark! Cariño estás de vuelta, como te encuentras

Un poco cansado por culpa de la Green Kryptonite y de Jaque Mate. – Luego Clark se percata de lo que Lashina le ha dicho – Me has dicho cariño – ella asiente con la cabeza y le besa los labios. Batman se les acerca

Me alegra mucho que estés vivo, luego hablamos de lo que te paso. Ahora hay que encontrar a Diana

Minutos después en el departamento de Clark Kent. Clark y Bruce hablan mientras que Lashina escucha lo que pasa

Donde esta – pregunta Clark. Bruce agacha la cabeza con rabia

No sabemos, desapareció hace un mes – le responde Bruce

Hay alguna pista, sobre ella – Clark le pregunta a Bruce

Solamente el audio de su teléfono, se encontraba encendido. Ella hablaba con Trevor – Bruce le dice a Clark

Quiero escuchar el audio, tal vez encuentre algo más. Me voy a bañar y salimos hacia la liga – le informa Clark

Minutos después. Clark ha vuelto ya bañado, afeitado, con el cabello corto y su antiguo uniforme de Superman, rojo, azul y amarillo

Volviste al viejo estilo. Este me gusta mas – Lashina le sonríe a Clark.

Nos vamos – pregunta Bruce a Clark, este asiente con la cabeza. Clark y Lashina se dan un beso y los labios

Bruce dame un segundo – Clark le dice a Bruce. Mientras saca un carbón de su bolsillo, apretó su mano sobre el carbón hasta que empieza a brillar, al abrir la mano en su interior se encontró un diamante. Clark luego saco una argolla, esta la junto con el diamante usando su visión de calor uniendo los dos, se arrodillo

Lashina. Sé que nos conocemos poco, pero yo te amo y me gustaría que fueras mi esposa. Te quieres casar conmigo – ella se le quedo viendo, se lanzo sobre él. Se acercaron dándose un beso apasionadamente. Clark toma su mano y le puso el anillo en el dedo. Bruce hace un ruido con la garganta

Disculpen que moleste al futuro matrimonio, pero tenemos cosas que hacer – Bruce les dice. Clark mira a su amigo y se acerca a su futura esposa dándole un beso largo y apasionado en los labios

No te preocupes volveré – le dice él a ella

Te estaremos esperando – responde Lashina. Los dos héroes se lanzan por la ventana, Lashina se les queda viendo

Ella susurra – Clark. Te amo

Apokolips. Diana se encontraba en el orfanato de Granny Goodness, se encontraba sentada conectada a una maquina y lleva un casco. Le estaban lavando el cerebro, Grayven esperaba con una gran sonrisa que terminara el trabajito para tener en sus brazos a su reina

Kal-K: Lo que se vio en el capitulo anterior traerá consecuencias para Clark que se verán en la próxima temporada

Kal-K: no se olviden, estamos en los últimos capítulos.


	9. Secretos Del Pasado

Nuevo Estreno

Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville

Años antes. En un pueblo llamado Smallville. Nos encontramos en el Talón, es el último año de secundaria de Clark Kent. El lugar se encontraba lleno de hombres y mujeres jóvenes de la secundaria de Smallville hablando y riendo. La música tiene el volumen alto. Clark está sentado en una mesa solo y tomando café, trabajando en su tarea.Dos mujeres jóvenes muy atractivas se acercan a él.Una chica es una morena, Mara una de las animadoras de la poción de amor y la otra es una rubia del mis año de Clark y Mara

¡Eh, Clark!¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunta Mara. Las dos chicas se sientan en su mesa.

Eh, eh, sólo estoy tratando de averiguar algo de esta tarea de trigonometría. – responde Clark

¿Para qué?¿No tienes ya una beca para Met U? – le pregunta la rubia

Clark sonriendo de orgullo. – Sí, por el fútbol. Pero todavía van a estar mirando mi promedio final.

Bueno, cuando hayas terminado de jugar con tu transportador de ángulos, hay una fiesta en casa de Katie. – le dice Mara

Sus padres tienen una bañera de hidromasaje. – la rubia le cuenta a Clark

Clark algo tentado – ¿En serio?

Sí – le dice Mara. Las chicas se sonríen una a la otra y luego a Clark, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Um, gracias, pero yo todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí. – le responde Clark. Las sonrisas de las chicas se desvanecen.

Muy bien.Bueno, ¿por qué no pasas más tarde, cundo termines? – Mara le dice Clark. Este asiente con la cabeza. Se queda pensando mientras se van, segundos después se levanta de su silla

Chicas esperen – les dice Clark acercándose a ellas. Mara lo mira tiernamente

Si. Clark – le pregunta Mara

Voy con ustedes – dice finalmente Clark. Mara se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Haciendo que Clark se sonroje

Me alegro que cambiaras de parecer – le dice susurrándole al oído. Clark se despidió de su madre, a ella le pareció bien que Clark saliera con alguien. Las chicas tenían un auto afuera del Talón, el auto era de carrera enseguida supo que era de Mara – Clark toma – ella le tiro algo a Clark y el la recibió cerrando la mano al mismo tiempo, al abrir la mano vio las llaves del auto – manejas tu

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Jamie Chung es Roulette – Colton Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy

Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

Moneca Delain es Mara – Amanda Walsh es Mandy

Chelan Simmons es Rhonda

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Minutos después los tres chicos, iban en el auto camino a la fiesta en casa Katie. La rubia iba atrás, se había quedado dormida. Clark manejaba un poco nervioso, por las miradas que le hacía Mara. Ella le comenzó acariciar la rodilla derecha, casi llegando a la entre pierna de Clark

Mara – dice Clark

Ella lo mira tiernamente y dice – Si. Clark

Me vas hacer perder el control – un poco rojo y preocupado le dice a Mara

Me gustaría ver eso – le responde provocativamente

Hablo del auto – Clark se queda con la boca abierta y le dice

Si. Claro. En verdad me alegro que hallas venido, te encontrado muy estresado últimamente, especialmente después que terminaste con Sullivan – le dijo ella, Clark la miro

Lo crees – pregunto el

Si, te hace falta relajarte. Cariño – le responde ella, dándole un beso en los labios

Había pasado una hora. Ellos ya estaban en la fiesta, en un momento Clark decidió salir a caminar, sin darse cuenta que llego a la bañera de hidromasaje que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa, se le quedo mirando, ella estaba protegida por un techo, con cuatro enormes pilares, solamente tiene tres paredes y el suelo se encuentra con cerámica. Estaba tan concentrado observándola no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él, solamente lo supo cuando le hablaron

La quieres probar – se escucho la voz de una mujer, Clark se dio vuelta y la vio. Era Mara

Yo…

No seas tímido – dijo

No creo que debamos – le decía Clark a ella

Todos están adentro, aun no la usan el agua está limpia – ella se le acerco, lo abrazo. Metió la mano en la bañera, con la mano mojada lo empezó acariciar. Clark se comenzó a relajar, afirmado a Mara contra la bañera, la levanto y la sentó en el borde. Sin darse cuenta Clark, él le besa el cuello y ella solamente reía – veo que ha salido el verdadero Clark Kent – la pasión los envolvió tanto que cayeron con ropa dentro de la bañera, el agua estaba tibia la habían puesto recién – en verdad que besas bien, creo que será mejor que vayamos adentro a secarnos – dijo ella. Clark solamente sonrío

En el interior de la casa. Mara y Clark entraron a la casa, ella lo llevaba de La mano al piso de arriba. Un grupo de chica se les quedo mirando sonriéndole, Mara solamente les guiño el ojo. La puerta de una habitación a oscuras se abrió, Mara entro encendió las luces, trajo a Clark adentro y cerró la puerta con llave, Clark se da cuenta y sonríe. Ella se le acerca, le quita la casaca roja, le desabrocha uno por uno los botones de la camisa, mostrando sus grandes músculos. Mara se le acerca y lo besa

Mientras Clark le quita a Mara el chaleco que lleva puesto, luego la camiseta celeste. Clark le acaricia los pechos y le arranca la parte superior de su ropa interior. Se acerca y le lame los pechos. Clark la lleva a la cama, le quita las botas con los calcetines, le desabrocha los pantalones y lo tira al suelo. Se acerca a sus piernas y se las besa, mientras le quita su ropa interior de abajo. Quedando ella completamente desnuda

Clark la mira y le sonríe – me guardas un secreto – ella lo mira extrañada

Si, cual – pregunta ella. Clark da vueltas a supervelocidad y se quita la ropa que le queda

Eres un fenómeno de los meteoritos – le dijo Mara. Clark se gano encima de ella y la beso ferozmente

No. Soy un alíen – le confesó el. Ella rio

En verdad – pregunto la mujer en la cama – sabía que había algo interesante en ti, hombre del espacio – los se besaron y acariciaron. Sin Clark saber que estaban siendo grabados – cuéntame más

Lo haré, pero hagamos lo que vinimos hacer aquí primero – Mara enseguida lo beso después de escuchar esto, estaba muy contenta porque Clark Kent había caído en su venganza. Ella se iba a vengar por lo que había pasado hace unos meses atrás. Clark y Chloe las habían descubierto sobre lo de la poción de amor y ahora el estaba sufriendo los efecto de la nueva poción de amor, mescla de meteoritos verdes con rojos. Mientras el primer piso la fiesta continuaba

Horas después. Son las 3 AM, la fiesta acaba de terminar. En la habitación de Katie, Mara con un grupo de jóvenes mujeres alrededor de la cama, observan a Clark dormir

Como es – pregunto Katie a Mara

Un animal en la cama por eso termino inconsciente – después de decir esto, todas rieron

Todo resulto según lo planeado – pregunto una rubia. Mara asiente a la mujer

Si. Mandy – le respondió Mara. Otra rubia hablo y se acerca a Clark para admirar su cuerpo

Al parecer mesclar los meteoritos rojos con los verdes era la solución perfecta para atrapar a Clark Kent – dijo Rhonda

Ya sabíamos que tenía algo especial, pero que es – pregunto Mandy

Eso me lo reveló y quedo grabado – respondió Mara – El es un…

A la mañana después. Clark se empezó a mover en la cama, por primera vez no recordaba que había pasado, al abrir los ojos los rayos del sol le hacían daño a la vista. Al estar mejor observo incrédulo, no sabía en donde se encontraba. En el velador a su derecha habían dos copas con una botella de champaña vacía, en el suelo estaba su ropa junto a la de alguien más. Se percato que unos brazos delgados lo rodeaban, miro hacia al lado izquierdo y vio a Mara con los ojos abiertos que los observaba

Buenos días. Grandulón – le dijo ella con una sonrisa, besándole los labios tiernamente y luego acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Clark, el trato de sentarse pero ella lo empujo hacia atrás

Que me hiciste – pregunto Clark, con la cabeza en la almohada

No te hecho nada Clark, recuerda que estabas admirando la bañera nos pusimos hablar y tú me besaste – le respondió ella, Clark recordaba algo así, pero no como llego a la cama con ella

Y como llegamos a la cama – le pregunto a ella

Fue el calor del momento, después de besarnos caímos a la bañera. Entramos a la casa a secarnos, cuando te vino otra vez esa energía extraña parecía que tenias los ojos rojos me desnudaste y me hiciste el amor – le respondió

Los ojos rojos – dijo él y se quedo pensando en la Red Kryptonite, Mara lo seguía acariciando y besando, muy tiernamente. Clark no sabía cómo salir de esto y lo peor era que fue su primera vez


End file.
